


unattractive

by luoshu1220



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoshu1220/pseuds/luoshu1220
Summary: *征征下半身女性设定*文中掌管身体的是小僕感情线∶紫原→小俺（无意识）→虹村





	unattractive

“小赤这里……很漂亮喔。”

比起愤怒，他听到这话时占比更多的情绪是震惊和难言的羞耻。赤司想并起双腿，但是那种姿态不够坦荡，太过小气，很容易会把自己置身于绝对的弱势位置，他身为名门之后的尊严不允许自己有这样的动作。当然，强硬地挤在他腿间的紫发巨人也根本就没有给他做出这个动作的机会——其实客观来讲，他现在门户大开的样子也高雅不到哪里去。

紫原濡湿的指尖伸进了一个指节——该死，他是什么时候把手指舔湿的？或许是他舔舐手指的姿态与吃美味棒时太过相似，那点扎根在记忆深处的习惯居然让他愚蠢到在对自己有非分之想的人身上放松了警惕。但是不管怎么说，他给予的这一点残存的体贴倒是可以成为日后为自己脱罪的筹码。

“要对我做这样的事，想过后果吗？”他内心被对自己的怒意充满，低吼着威胁道。赤司收回发散的思维——条件反射性地分析对手的下一步行动，这是使用天帝之眼的后遗症——努力把注意力集中在应对即将到来的侵犯上。他强压下肩膀的抖动不让自己透露出哪怕半点可能的脆弱表现，但私处被突破的诡异触感还是让他震怒地——换个说法，因面对未知事物而被引发了潜藏着的恐惧地——睁大了眼睛。他拖曳着僵硬的腰部向后逃去，试图把那根不识时务的手指挤出体外。

“那种事情怎样都好吧……反正最后跟小赤结婚就好了。”他俯身去亲赤司的唇，被他条件反射偏头躲开后便从善如流地在唇角落下一吻。他绝对不会承认紫原的那一句话使他身体中的、或者说是意志里的属于女性的那一部分感到了无可抑制的欢愉∶了解到自己被深深爱着的战栗的兴奋，和生殖器官之间的吸引力为他带来的难以启齿的，对他的前队友胯间的器物热切的渴望。大脑还在负隅顽抗，可身体却诚实的反映了他的欲望，早就丢盔弃甲，淫乱不堪地汁水横流了。他感觉到自己体内有源源不断的热流涌出——因而紫原的手指进出更加顺畅了。这让赤司非常不悦。他试着收缩了一下那个本不应该出现在他身上的器官，无果后便也干脆利落地放弃了无谓的努力。

赤司尽己所能让自己不稳的呼吸平定下来一 一虽然它能起到的作用仅仅只是让他表面上看起来更从容一点而已；而只要是有脑子的人都能看出来，此刻这个眼底写满温怒和惊诧的赤发少年早已是强弩之末。不可跨越的力量差让他制止不了身上人的动作，就连控制自己的身体这种基础能力都几乎失去了；在这般让人束手无策的情况下，所有他能做的也不过是几乎可以称得上失态地、把嘴里状似温润无害的娇嗔般的缱绻问句——饶恕他吧，在这种情况下，他真的想不出来些什么得体的、能让人听得发笑的俏皮话了——磨成尖尖的利刃，作为恶劣的报复同时插进了两个人的心里。

“即使我有着这样肮脏的身体？”

“我真不喜欢你这样说，小赤。”紫原叹息道。他揉弄了几下前端的阴蒂，赤司的小腹便痉挛起来。他把第二根手指一起捅到最深，“你应该看看，你全身没有一处不是完美到令人惊叹的。”

“好了，敦，”他怒极反笑，声音却伴随着手指不可抑制地因为愤怒和疼痛颤抖起来，那冰冷的语气里含着的屈辱和挣扎在他麻木的心海里掀起一丝波澜。“不要总是这么幼稚。我想基本的审美观念你还是有的。”

 

赤司不知道该不该纵容面前的这个人做完全套——不，他的犹疑只是因为还没有看到与出卖身体价值对等的、让他感觉到“值得”的利益。就像紫原对他的情感极其复杂一样，他也没办法冷静地把自己的心绪完整清晰地剖析出来。为人处世的原则太过令人捉摸不透，与之相比数学里的那些蜿蜒曲折的函数图像甚至要更易理解——不存在的可能性全部舍弃掉就好了，完全无需像现在这样为了一个无足轻重的变数感到动摇。他到底是该恨他？亦或是感谢他？是恨他让自己平生第一次有了败北的预感，还是感谢他唤醒了更为强大的自己？

理智告诉他现在应该伸出指头戳瞎他的眼睛，顺便附带一句“违背我意愿的人就算是父母也绝不饶恕”，以此彰显帝王无上的绝对权威。可脑内恶魔的声音却温柔地诱惑道，“为什么不呢？把自己交给紫原，在他的身上感受一下此前从未被给予的、你那么渴望的爱意，到底又有什么弊端呢？”

紫原下一步行止如何他无意警惕，此刻赤司的全部心力都放在了和脑内的自己据理力争并且赢得这场争执这件事上。他轻蔑地打断道，“你确定？真的要把这副令人作呕的身躯全部交给他？交给这个扼杀了你的存在的人？”他嗤笑道，“口口声声说着什么想用胜利维系那些不愿失去的东西，说到底也不过是懦夫为自己的不作为找的一个冠冕堂皇的借口罢了。”

一声温和的轻笑之后他便被判决了死刑∶“任凭你嘴硬，箭在弦上，也不得不发了。

还未来得及做出回应，骤然破开穴口的肉刃便夺去了他言语的能力。

 

时间能改变一个人到何种程度啊——紫原不无讽刺地想，早些时日他看到那人皱眉都会背后发冷，可如今他却连赤司夹杂着杀意的威胁语调都能置之脑后而不顾；可一开始就没有明确拒绝的也是他啊，现在做出这样冷漠的表情，到底又是什么意思呢？曾经的赤司征十郎是什么样子的，言出必行说一不二， 又怎么会像现在这样含糊其辞，后悔了才开始拒绝？这样看来，被改变的那个人到底是谁才对？

“我恨透了你——你把我撇下，把给我的温柔分给了另一群人——但是我恨你首先是因为我爱你爱得要死。我真想让你知道这一点、可你永远都不会想知道的。”他想。*

他把赤司抱起来，让他背靠在洛山休息室的储物柜上。金属的冰凉温度让他瑟缩了一瞬，旋即又逞强地挺直了脊背。重力的作用让他不住地往下坠去，结果就是让本就埋在他体内的柱体进入得更深。

赤司察觉到紫原露骨的视线，他恼怒地伸手掐住了他的脖子——即使疼痛和身体内部被撑开的羞耻让他现在并没有什么力气，这个举动甚至连威慑都算不上。

意识到自己的处境不容乐观，赤司泄愤似的左手握拳，直直对着他胸口来了一下。紫原顺势往后一仰的缓冲作用让那力道小了不少，隔着阳泉的队服击打在皮肤上说不定连道红痕都不会留下。按理说这点小小的磕碰对他这种巨人来讲微不足道，但紫原还是觉得两排肋骨之间靠近左胸的地方爆发出了撕裂的疼痛，就好像赤司还泛着红的骨节转瞬之间长出了和金刚狼一样的尖锐的骨刺、然后用它毫不留情的穿透了自己的胸膛一一 用那和他的眼神一样如金属般冰冷的，能轻而易举完成把他开膛破肚的酷刑的，尖端下弯的锋利刀刃。

天帝之眼的失职与背叛宣告他仅有的反抗希望就此破灭，在这种进退两难的处境中他面临的抉择只有一个∶接受现实并且享受它，亦或是赌上性命与尊严与这个试图对他做出苟且之事的歹徒同归于尽。

而此时他的双生又蛊惑起他来，音色里尽是愉悦，“面对现实吧，赤司。你能感觉到，这种恣意的放纵其实正是你想要的。”

 

紫原能感觉到他渐渐放软的身体，虽然他并不知道赤司突然妥协的原因。选择性忽略先前并不怎么愉快的部分，单单这个认知就能让紫原满足得几乎要笑出来——他也确实这么做了。赤司大概是痛得狠了，一双猫眼满含着怒意居高临下地向他看过来，那威压让他习惯性双腿发软，紫原便立刻噤了声。

但是，看看赤司现在的样子吧！缠在他腰上的那双腿——在国中时就被无数人肖想过的腿、被他们不知多少次私下里意淫过的腿，现在正紧紧的，颤抖着缠着他的腰！可他就算是在做这等下流的事的时候也还是那么高傲，而那荒诞的淫乱竟然也能和帝王目中无人的自持相配——从而让他有种渎神的错觉。

“他的裸体绝美；他真正具有危险性。*"他轻动嘴唇默念道。

反复确认过现在的程度还在赤司的承受范围之内，他开始小幅度地抽插起来。感觉到光滑的头部擦过深处的花心，赤司控制不住地自喉间泄出一丝呻吟。他满眼不可置信地咬住下唇，脑中一片空白。

从来未曾经受过的快感让他有了点对自己的身体失去控制的惊慌，现在只是浅浅的顶弄他都感觉难以承受，不知道后期他会有怎样的淫荡姿态。赤司张开五指攀住紫原的肩膀，被迫承受着渐渐规律的撞击。

他掀开了他的背心。紫原对他混合着情欲与疑惑的问句置之不理，低下头轻柔地、虔诚地隔着皮肤亲吻着他的心脏。鼻尖喷出的气体让他的乳头挺立起来，看到这一幕的紫原捏着他腰的手收得更紧了些。

他咬了咬那颗肉粒，随即像孩童一般吸吮起来。赤司暗暗掐住掌心，生怕被如此色情的舔吻逼出一点声响。

他听见紫原咬着他的乳头含混不清地自言自语起来，齿间的碰撞在那处皮肤上激起细小的电流，让他不住地渴望着更多。

紫原放过红肿不堪的左边，转向去吻饱受冷落的右侧乳粒。他露出幼儿般餍足的天真笑容，“感谢神明大人——能把小赤带到我的身边。”

霎时腿间如同失禁般淌下透明的淫液，温热的汁水从紫原的性器和他湿软的穴肉的缝隙中间不断地下落。赤司余光瞥过他惊讶的表情——这不怪他，紫原并非有意冒犯，错在于对他的性常识(或许这种情况并不算在常识之内？ )抱有希望的自己。他手足无措地往外抽了一点，那液体便溢出得更加汹涌了。

赤司皱着眉扣住他的肩膀拉近自己。他半眯着眼伸了只左手往下体摸去，指尖牵连滑腻的粘液终于让他被肉欲糊住的大脑清醒了些。他眨了眨眼睛盯住湿了一半的手掌，恍惚半晌才反应过来——潮吹了啊。他的身体。

真是的；他在脑海里质问自己，恼怒到极点甚至连身下传来的阵阵快感都全部拋之脑后，为什么总是会在这个人面前失态？最丢脸的事情都做尽了，难道这是他新想出来的报复性的羞辱方式吗？

但紫原的神情又不像是伪装出来的担忧、啊，说起来，帝光那一群人里面，最单纯的就是他了。

...当然，最受征十郎信任、最先挑衅征十郎的也是他。赤司的眼神逐渐失了温度——强词夺理地以毫无根据的立场质疑征十郎，莫名其妙地在打完练习赛之后跑到洛山的休息室来跟他做这种事；他到底是站在什么样的立场上才能如此心安理得的先后做出这样的举动？在抛弃掉征十郎之后又露出这种怯懦的、渴望被原谅的虚伪神态，是在后悔原来没有完完全全地毁掉他，没有用冷漠和曲解把他逼迫到精神失常、没有让他对那群人彻底感到失望透顶，因此忍不住想要完成曾经未竟的事业，亲自再来踢出那临门一脚吗？

说真的，如果在那个时候，虹村前辈的父亲没有生病就好了。

……如果一切开始崩坏的那个时候，虹村前辈能陪在「他」的身边就好了。

 

“你后悔过吗。

高潮的间隙，赤司失神地喃喃轻语道。视线从紫原的头顶穿过透明的玻璃窗，看到悬在半空中只有乒乓球那么大的、一个圆点似的太阳。他把颤抖的手指深深嵌进他的肩膀，随着紫原在自己体内的抽动小幅度地痉挛着；那个圆圆的，像煮熟的鸡蛋黄一样的、暖橙色太阳为他紫色的发丝打上毛茸茸的边缘线，合着他上下耸动的节奏逐渐靠近窗口。赤司没来由觉得那几乎要落在他身上的阳光定然与下体处的灼烧温度相当，只要伸出手去接下一缕，便会立刻如同中世纪的吸血鬼贵族一般，顷刻间化作灰黑的余烬。此刻他才感觉到紫原放置在他甬道深处的液体滚烫得令人难以承受，他却也懒得为了无套性行为的风险再与他多费些额外的口舌——他只是觉得疲惫。于是在那轮落日完全掉进这处满溢着汗水和性激素味道的房间里时，他便闭上了眼睛。

紫原的目光骤然暗下来。他听懂了他的问题，但他不知道正确答案是什么——说不后悔是假的，他后来无数次的在心中鞭挞自己的冒失便可以证明；可是现在说后悔好像又为时已晚，无论他做什么、如何努力都无法再弥补他犯下的过错。

那么，现在该怎么办呢？他要做点什么才能让他和小赤的关系回到以往的样子呢？

最终他还是决定直面自己的内心。紫原想要送出的安抚的吻再一次被拒绝，赤司半睁着眼预见到他的想法，伸出左手抵上他半侧脸庞轻轻用力使其偏离预定航线，确认达成了目的才懒懒地阖上眼睛。

他顺水推舟扣住赤司的手指，拉到唇边印下聊表臣服的轻吻——他知道的，无论是哪一个赤司，都喜欢别人对他表示的忠诚。察觉到他抽回手的动作趋势，紫原把他纤长的手指攥得更紧了些。

“我很后悔。”

十指连心传来的痛感迫使赤司浅浅地挣扎着，听闻此语倒是很善解人意地停下了动作。等了片刻却没了下文，他不耐地睁开赤金色的眸子催促道，“你说什么？”

他出声的那一刻仿佛时间就此静止，紫原震惊地抬头看他，才后知后觉的意识到问出那个问题的究竟是哪一个人格——是他亲手让其湮没、一直以来都那么温柔那么纵容地看着他的，一切发生之前的那个小赤啊！

“……你是小赤吗？”

赤司不留情面地一脚踹在他小腿骨上，“我当然是赤司征十郎了，倒是你，怎么回事？”他把自己上半身撑起来，虽然腰部有点让人不太愉悦的酸痛感，但那都在承受范围之内。“从我身上下去。”

紫原狠了狠心，把他重新压回身下，“小赤——等一下！我有话要跟他说！他一定能听见的！

“紫原敦，你给我适可而止！”

潮湿的腿间好像有温热的液体在回流，他几乎能想象到精子在他体内游荡的模样——等着吧，如果他怀孕了，他绝对会不惜一切代价让造成这一切的罪魁祸首就此消失在这个世界上。

“我说，”想到那个令人反胃的可能性他就更加烦躁，赤司吸了口气，“——让开！”

“拜托了，小赤……”紫原吸了吸鼻子，“如果不跟小赤把话说完的话，我会痛苦一辈子的。 ”

他怔愣了一瞬。不着痕迹地掩饰好面容的松动之后，赤司妥协似的用怜悯而合乎礼仪的眼神看向他，“有意义吗，敦？你会感到痛苦——但那也仅仅只是你一个人的情绪而已。你要学着自己去承受，没有人会再宠着你了。”

“可是……”

为什么……所有人都是这样，自顾自的做出 一副听不懂人话的样子？

“可是什么？”耐心被消磨殆尽，他有失风度地打断道，“你莫非以为，仅凭你几句无关痛痒的言语，就能幸运的获得他的宽恕？或许你们在他的心里曾经有过特殊的地位，但是不巧的是，无论是我还是他都不喜欢不听话的人。

“而事实是，他早就对你们不抱任何期待了——就算是曾经被他认为可以得到来自赤司征十郎的庇护的你们也绝无例外。

“所以，为此心存感激吧。容忍甚至帮助你对他的这具躯体做出这样的事，已经是他能给你的最大限度的宽容了。”

好了，就这样结束吧，他想，对征十郎偏激的执着也好，什么“奇迹的世代”这种毫无意义的称谓牵扯出来的藕断丝连没完没了的累赘一样的羁绊也好——在世人心中留下永恒印记的，仅“开辟之帝王”这五个字就足矣——这种违背他的意愿的事情，由我来亲手终结就可以了。

“所以我很后悔啊！”紫原差点要失控地落下眼泪，“是我亲手把那么温柔的小赤逼得人格分裂，最后到了连听我说话都不愿意的地步……”

这样说下去只是浪费时间，他想，你有道歉的权利，但他没有立场也没有必要接受你的道歉——那对他而言不过是无关痛痒的废话罢了。

“你真的那么想他回来吗？”他微微唇角上扬，“那么告诉你吧，”赤司睁大了眼睛，浅金色的瞳孔里映出紫原哀恸的脸，“只要你挖出我的左眼，他就可以重新获得身体的主权，并且永远不会再有我的存在。”

惊愕让他连呼吸都差点忘记了，赤司露出目的达成的愉悦笑容，“当然了，你也要准备好承受他因为失去我而对你充满的恶意和怒火。”

“好了，赤司，让他说吧。虽然事到如今再多的解释都是借口，但为了弥补我曾经犯下的罪行，只能委屈你——明知这是一场毫无意义的诡辩，却还是要继续听下去了。”

 

紫原知道这是唯一的机会， 他当然也知道这机会定然来自于赤司无人能及的温柔。于是他虔诚地吻了吻赤司失去前发遮盖的额心，如同宣誓般地开口，“我喜欢小赤。”

“初中那段时间大家都很开心……小绿也好小青也好，虽然好像都不是很愿意承认的样子。然后不知道为什么事情就越来越糟了，从我才能开花开始——现在想起来，如果我没有这样的篮球天赋就好了，反正我也不怎么喜欢篮球。

“然后部里怎么样我也不知道了，因为我根本就没有再去过训练。他们总觉得是小赤让奇迹分裂的——他们所有人都这样觉得，”他重复了一遍，像是把已经没入下腹的刀身又残忍地旋转了一圈，“我也曾这么想。但是，”他放软了声线，为自己分辩道，“但我后来好像明白了一点，雪崩的时候，也从来没有一片雪花觉得自己是凶手——”他余光掠过赤司冰冷而不带一丝温情的金色眼瞳，便骤然觉得好像有什么东西堵住了喉咙，让他悲哀得连一句话都说不出来 。

“好了，敦。”他敷衍地安慰道。

在听到这些话之后，他应该脆弱地流泪的，哪怕只有他玫瑰色的右眼也好——为了那么多年来他一人担下的责任，为了他所承受的所有委屈与误解，为了那所有的他曾在深夜里咀嚼吞咽下的苦楚——看看紫原哀求的眼神吧！好像只要看到他的动摇、他的通晓人情的，身为一个平凡人而绝非一个帝王的眼泪，他就拥有了挽回一切的能力似的——他本应该流泪的。

但是他没有。

-END-

*出自王小波《2010》，微调。

*出自王小波《2010》，剧情需要改了人称“她→他”。

天地良心，我真的还是挺喜欢紫原的，因为WC就只有他没有表明立场。但是为什么这篇的走向变成了这个样子？

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念∶虽然觉得洛城战的时候奇迹说不上背叛赤司，但赤司也没有义务假装什么都没有发生像以前一样对待他们——帝王给予的应该是仁慈而不是纵容。我一直坚持的一个观点是∶如果赤司已经足够仁至义尽却还是不能让他们理解、无法继续维持和平的话，那就干脆利落的舍弃掉好了。因为有对比才会觉得失望，洛山的大家是和奇迹完全不一样的存在——无论是哪一个赤司，他们都会对他赋予完全的信任和崇敬。奇迹因为与赤司拥有着同等天赋而无法心甘情愿低头服从他这个人，他们认同的只是赤司征十郎的实力。而洛山的大家会在赤司的带领下越来越好，最终优秀到无人能敌的地步——赤司有这样的野心，也有达成这个目标的能力——在那个时候，洛山会从单纯的追随者变成被帝王所认可的，伴随他一起君临天下的同伴。这就是奇迹的世代永远做不到的事。
> 
> 又一点碎碎念∶大家好像都很喜欢僕僕对俺俺一往情深的样子，为什么我觉得俺俺对僕僕有着超深的执念最后黑化这种情节很带感……虽然并没有在这篇里写出来。


End file.
